


Little Hero

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Humor, Kaneki takes Hide to the hospital, M/M, Mpreg, TGA canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Kaneki and Hide learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunar-angelwings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunar-angelwings).



> originally only tumblr. Here's the link -> http://lidsworth.tumblr.com/post/119747067854/thank-you-so-much-for-making-my-prompt-i-love-it  
> I decided to post it on ao3, because I'm almost done with it. Hope you enjoy! As always i'm my own beta.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own TG.

Kaneki sat beside the hospital bed, grabbing Hide by the wrist tightly, squeezing harder every so often, just to see if his friend would squeeze back. Only, he never did. Not that night, at least. Or any of the nights following.

 

Hide had nearly died twice on the operating table the evening that Kaneki had brought him to the hospital. And by the time he’d been stabilized, the chances of him waking up had dwindled considerably. He’d been declared  in a coma. Yet even with Hide’s grim predicament, Kaneki figured he should have been glad that Hide had even made it out alive (but oddly, he wasn’t overjoyed. Something about seeing Hide’s still body laying a top of a hospital bed chilled him to the bone).

Everyone else seemed astonished by Hide’s “successful” surgery as they called it. The fact that the blond, who sustained  a critical injury and had suffered from major blood loss, had managed to survive was a “miracle” according to the medical staff. The head doctor had called it an excellent “stroke of luck”.

 

But a miracle would be Hide actually living, talking, and laughing. A miracle would be Kaneki apologizing to him. Not…not this. Kaneki didn’t consider his current predicament a miracle.  And he certainly didn’t consider he or Hide to be lucky.

 

OooooO

A week had passed since the surgery **,** and things had changed. 

 

Hide’s rate of internal healing despite his comatose state, had increased so dramatically, that the doctors who presided over him had switched their interest from preserving, to preserving _and_ testing Hide for a supposed new gene. Kaneki supposed they believed they’d been on the verge of a medical breakthrough, as no human should have been able to heal themselves as quickly as Hide did. Had he been awake, the soreness accumulated by the surgery and stitches would have worn off within hours.

Kaneki didn’t pay much mind to their enthusiasm, though. He’d consider it a “breakthrough” when Hide was awake to talk about it. 

The half ghoul visited once a day. When he wasn’t glued to Hide’s bedside, he was constructing his new life.

 

Anteiku was gone and  Tsukiyama was no longer an option.  He refused to pursue Touka, Hinami or Mr. Yomo, and eventually,  his refusal expanded the ghoul world in general. The ghoul world had put Hide in this terrible situation in the first place. He wanted to deal with it only when he had to.

 

Alongside that,  he had to change his appearance the day after Hide had been declared stable. The CCG had posted his description everywhere, though lucky for him, the investigators who’d seen him had been ridden with shock and fear, so the crucial details, they hadn’t gotten right.

 

Gray hair, blue eyes, etc., simple things they’d mistaken.

 

However, his white hair had been gone, replaced with it’s normal black, and he carried a small bottle of nail polish with him wherever he went. The last thing he needed was for one of the nurses to pick him out, and tip off the CCG due to suspicion. If the hospital was going to be Hide’s home, then Kaneki needed to secure his own presence there.

 

And as far as “homes” went, with the little money he had in his savings, Kaneki had rented an apartment a little way away from  congested Tokyo. With one bed room, a small kitchen , a living room, and a restroom, the apartment certainly wasn’t large.

Not only that, but the interior was barren as well. Kaneki hadn’t thought to buy furniture, or anything of the sort. He just slept on the floor. And though he called the small space a “home”, it really wasn’t. Home had Hide in it, this place was just a shell.

 

In the week after the surgery, Kaneki also managed to cop a job at one of the local libraries. It didn’t pay much, but then again, Kaneki didn’t need much. It was just him, alone at the apartment.  

 

OoooO

A little over a week had passed since Kaneki had settled down. As the noon hours breached, and the sun crawled to it’s highest point  in the sky, Kaneki placed the lost books back on their appropriate shelves as his shift drew to an end.

 

His job wasn’t that hard, thankfully. He knew enough about libraries and books to be able to sort misplaced material, and direct school children to where they needed to be whenever they needed help. There had been a small class of young children that had come in earlier that morning for a project, as their school had been down the street. Kaneki helped them how he could.

 

They were adorable, with their little faces, and puffy cheeks and bright eyes. It was nice to know that with all the blood on Kaneki’s hands, he still had a soft spot for children. Not to mention, getting into contact with the tiny people had alleviated the sadness he’d been feeling.

 

So as he walked to the hospital that noon, he did so with a small bit of optimism. Not to mention, in the early hours of the morning, he’d managed to treat himself to a book about people in comas. Much to his surprise, he learned that people in comas could hear, and remember things that they were told.

So he’d talk to Hide.

OooooO

 

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung about the room as Kaneki closed the door softly behind him. Though there really was no need to be so gentle with it, whether he slammed or not wouldn’t change the state of the man in the bed.

 

As always, there was a large chair that seemed shrouded in the shadows of the corner. Walking over towards it, Kaneki grabbed it, and dragged it into the light beside Hide’s bed. Sighing, he took a seat.

 

Hide looked the same as he had when they finished him. Eyes closed, oxygen mask strapped to his face, blankets pulled up just below his chest, blankets rising and falling as he breathed, stationary in the bed, balancing in between life and death…and the term the doctors had chosen to use to describe his condition had been “lucky”.

 

The ghoul closed his eyes as he let his head fall on the bed, beside Hide’s hand. Willing his mind to believe that the blond was running his fingers through his dark hair, Kaneki snuggled even closer to the still limb.

 

He inhaled the scent, and tried to ignore the odor that the medication had tainted Hide’s blood with. Picking out the original smell had been near impossible, not to mention, he’d confused Hide’s scent with his own more than once. But after about a while of sniffing, he managed to lock his nose onto Hide’s aroma.

 

After a while of just savoring his best friend, Kaneki began to speak.

 

“Hide…I got a job,” his voice was quiet as he spoke, slow and strained, as he waited for Hide to respond. He was met with the silence.

 

Clearing his throat, he continued, “It’s at a library. I’m not doing anything dangerous, not anymore.”

 

Hide didn’t move at all, as was to be expected. But a small part of Kaneki wanted his friend to do something,  _anything_ that would  prove he was awake. But he responded with only the forced rise and fall of his chest, and the stillness around him.

 

Kankei bit back a sob, “I’m safe now, thanks to you, Hide.”   
  
He hadn’t meant to get so emotional, but this had been the first time he’d spoken to Hide since…since then. His only joy rested with the idea that Hide could hear him. If anything, he’d want Hide to be put at ease.

 

Kaneki lifted his head, and placed it atop of Hide’s abdomen.

 

However, he made to remove it as soon as he remembered where Hide’s injury had been. Only, something did it for him.

 

It wasn’t a light sensation, by any means. Whatever moved him, did so with the intention of inflicting a painful warning on Kaneki. Though the forced action itself hadn’t alarmed Kaneki as much as the location had.

For the kick had originated from Hide’s abdomen. However, according to the hospital staff, there should’ve been zero movement coming from Hide’s body ( Save from his breathing, and his breathing wasn’t strong enough to move Kaneki’s head).

 

Quickly, Kaneki pulled the blanket down, and next, moved Hide’s shirt, so he could see if anything had moved. The skin was clear, untouched, unblemished…

 

Wait…what?

 

Hide’s abdomen had been torn out, he’d gotten stitches because of if. There still should’ve been a mark there, or a scar, or something! Now Kaneki was frantic as he tried to make sense of what the medical staff had been trying to tell him. What had it been? Something had been healing him? It had been left unexplained ? What had it been, what had it been, what had it-

 

The door opened slowly, and in walked one of the doctors, the same one who’d called Hide’s condition ‘lucky’.

 

Though something had changed. The wrinkles on his face seemed worse than they did last time, as they were heavy with stress and exhaustion. His eyes, that had sprinkled with an ocean blue about them, the day he’d professed Hide’s luck, seemed to have lost their luster.

 

And his voice hadn’t been much different. “May I speak to you, please?”   
  
Kaneki didn’t hesitated. Rather, he stood quickly, and followed the doctor out of the room.

He needed answers. 

OOOOOOO

 

“Are you a ghoul? Don’t worry, we can keep this between the two of us.” That had been the question that the doctor had opened up his integration with. Kaneki had been afraid to answer, quite understandably, due to the fact that he was a wanted ghoul, and a dangerous one at that.

 

Though by the way in which the doctor spoke, Kaneki could tell, unfortunately, that the information was somehow beneficial to Hide’s health.

 

He couldn’t tell how, at all. But something about the doctor’s tone suggested it all the way.

 

“Why does it matter?” Kaneki answered the doctor with another question. Though he was certain that the doctor’s heart remained in a good place, he needed to make sure he wasn’t walking into a trap.

 

The doctor jumped straight to the point.

 

“Do you know if Nagachika has had any sort of sexual intercourse with a male ghoul in the last three to four months.

 

Kaneki made to open his mouth immediately, and say no, but something caught his tongue rather quickly. He remembered after the hospital, after the catastrophe with Rize…He’d needed to feel complete again, to feel whole and wanted.

  
Then Hide had been offering, hadn’t he? He’d offered to be the one to alleviate the pain Kaneki had been subjected to. The pain of rejection, of neglect, of confusion…and they’d done it all in Kaneki’s bed, naked, in between sheets.

 

Kaneki had wanted to be in control of at least one thing in his life during that time, therefore, he’d been allowed to top Hide. He felt sick when thinking about it. Sick because he stopped hanging around Hide soon after. It was like he used him for sex.

 

“Yeah, I think he has,” Kaneki responded rather gruffly, “is that a problem?”

 

The doctor shrugged.

 

“If you’re the father, it may be.”

 

Kaneki noticed the sudden change of lingo, as the doctor introduced a title that  hadn’t been discussed at all during their meeting.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The doctor sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “You heard me correct, the  _father._  The reason that Nagachika has been able to survive is because of a small fetus growing inside of him, sending RC cells to his body to heal the fatal wounds. At the same time, its demanding nutrients that Hide’s body cannot provide.  The only way that his entire ordeal could have been made possible is if Hide slept with a male ghoul, as they can impregnate both males and females. We have cases like this documented, so it’s not all that unnatural.”

 

Kaneki couldn’t think correctly. At all. Pregnancy in males? That was impossible. Men didn’t get pregnant! Not by other men, at least. But Kaneki wasn’t really a man, was he? He was a ghoul. This was starting to make too much sense.

 

“Excuse…me?” Kaneki came again, though his voice shrunk considerably.

 

The doctor skipped no beat in his response, “Nagachika Hideyoshi is pregnant. And I believe you have a  _very_ good idea regarding the whereabouts of the father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Again, here's the link to the original -> http://lidsworth.tumblr.com/post/119747067854/thank-you-so-much-for-making-my-prompt-i-love-it
> 
> I'll post updates with each new chapter I post on tumblr.   
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a wonderful week, and God bless.


End file.
